You're a Monster
by Over8000
Summary: When Son Goten becomes youngest Super Saiyan, His mom calls him a monster.  Everyone seems to think it doesn't affect him, but it has to. Words can hurt more than anyone knows.
1. Monster

"Mom ... my homework's done. Can we go and train now?"

Goten dashed into the kitchen where Chi-Chi was busy preparing the evening meal, a significant daily event with two growing half-Saiyan boys in the house. He tossed his school papers on the table so his mother could examine his work and pronounce it done. While he waited, he bounced from foot to foot in barely contained excitement.

Mid-afternoon was Goten's favorite time of day after he wrapped up his studies with Chi-Chi and before dinner, which came in a close second. During that time, Big Brother Gohan returned from his commute to Orange High and retired to study, so Goten had his mother all to himself.

During those wonderful two hours, the younger Son went outside with his mother - on nice days only, of course, as not to dirty his clothes too much - and they practiced martial arts together. Chi-Chi had agreed to train him after Goten had begged her forever. She had not wanted to at first, but there was no one else to ask. His father was dead and his brother was way too busy with school, his girlfriend Videl, and being the Great Saiyaman on the side to teach him.

Which was a bit unfair. After all, he was the only one who did not make fun of his brother's superhero costume. He had wanted to support Gohan, as family is supposed to, but in secret, he thought the outfit was quite silly-looking. He would never give voice to such thoughts; Goten was a kind and considerate boy who did not like to hurt other people's feelings.

But still ... you would think that Gohan would be glad to help him out. No such luck though, and he had been forced to beg Chi-Chi. When he had talked about it with his brother, Gohan had warned him not to expect much because Chi-Chi had been dead set against Gohan fighting when he was younger. But, to his surprise, Chi-Chi agreed.

Chi-Chi wiped her hands on a clean towel, then looked over his homework with a critical eye. Goten had taken extra time to double check his maths, he did not want any errors to get in the way of his training time.

"Good work, Goten. Everything looks good." Chi-Chi set the papers down, then tousled his hair with great affection. "Now go and change into your doku, and I'll meet you outside."

"Okay, Mom." The wide smile that reminded his mother so much of Goku spread across his face. He rushed to the room he shared with his brother, pulled out a fresh orange gi and blue undershirt from his dresser.

"Hi, Gohan!" Goten waved with enthusiasm as he tugged the shirt over his unruly hair.

"Hey." Gohan didn't look up in response; he kept his face buried in his texts. "I'm studying for my midterms, so keep it down. Okay?"

"Ummm, sure," the younger half-Saiyan replied in a distracted tone as he rushed to prepare for sparring time.

Goten did not get why the older Son spent so much time on his schoolwork; Gohan was just so smart that he shouldn't need to study at all. Sometimes Gohan would stay like that for hours, hunched over his books, and the world ceased to exist for him outside of those pages. He was so wrapped up that Goten was not sure that his brother knew he was learning how to fight.

"See ya later, Gohan."

"Later, Squirt," Gohan replied, but again did not look up.

A stew bubbled in the slow cooker for later, filling the small room with savory odors good enough to make anyone drool in anticipation. The tantalizing aroma met Goten when he rushed back into the kitchen to gather up Chi-Chi for the day's workout.

"Mooooom, I'm ready," he called as he passed by the family table, opened the door, and dashed out into the front yard to begin his stretches.

Goten could see Grandpa Gohan's little white shack across the way; he often stared at it from his bed at night when he had trouble sleeping. His dad had grown up there for the first twelve years of his life, and the little boy liked to go into the old building when he needed to think ... or when he missed the father he had never met. In that place he could feel closer to Goku, whom he had only seen in pictures on the family mantle, and who everyone said he resembled so much in face and temperament.

Often, Goten wished that his father had chosen to come home after fighting the villain Cell instead of staying away to "make the Earth a safer place", or so his mom had told him. Honestly, it just wasn't fair! Why did his dad have to be dead? Trunks had a dad, and he had even left for a while but had chosen to come back home to his family.

Had he done something wrong? Was that why Goku chose to stay away? Did he even know that Goten existed at all?

"Are you ready for today's lesson?" Chi-Chi had pulled her raven hair back into a tight bun and changed into a lighter aquamarine sarong that was easier to move in.

Goten beamed when he noticed his mother and put the sad thoughts out of his mind. He was not one to dwell for long on negativity, especially when he could focus on his most favorite thing in the world: sparring!

Together, they performed warm-up exercises: stretches to limber up, sit-ups and push-ups to warm their muscles and prevent injury, then practiced their punches and kicks to make sure that Goten was doing them correctly. Goten played along without complaint. He really wanted just to get right into it, but Chi-Chi insisted that it was just as important as learning new katas, or sparring matches.

The exercises seemed to take forever to the seven-year-old, but he did not speak up. He was at heart an easy going child, and he knew that his mother would not make him do things just to keep him busy. Still, when Chi-Chi proclaimed them 'sufficiently warmed up', he breathed a sigh of relief. He took his place across from Chi-Chi, back straight and arms at his sides, at the ready.

"Please teach me, sensei." Goten bowed low as a sign of respect.

Even though he was supposed to keep a serious expression, he could not help but to grin with joy. Goten loved it when Chi-Chi did something with him that did not revolve around studying for school, and it made him so happy that she was his martial arts teacher now.

For the longest time, he'd only had Gohan to spar with, when the older Son was not busy or his best friend Trunks - but Trunks had a mean streak and did not like to lose. Trunks was also older, more skilled, and spent almost every day training with his father. But Goten was stronger, always had been, and he secretly thought that Trunks was jealous.

"All right, Goten. We've focused on blocking for the last few days, now let's see how you use them during a match. Remember, don't tense up and let your body take over. This is about instinct. Learning to react without over-thinking is just as important as having good technique, perhaps even more important. Let's begin."

"Okay." Goten took up his fighting stance: body turned, hands raised with loose knuckles, weight evenly distributed. "I'm ready, mom!"

Chi-Chi came at him then, directed fast strikes at his face and body, her hands curved into blades and her legs lightning quick as she used the Grasshopper Form to put him on the defense. Part of him still did not want to hit his mother but she kept up the pressure, throwing kicks and punches and leaving him no room to hesitate.

Instinctively, Goten swerved instead of blocking and backed away out of reach. Chi-Chi did not let up her relentless assault and kept after him, throwing more strikes at his head, his face. This was a new level of ferocity and Goten did not like it at all.

"You wanted me to train you, Goten, so stop dodging," Chi-Chi scolded in that sharp tone that both Gohan and Goku knew all too well.

But this was his mother, the person who had acted as both parents to him for his entire life and had raised him alone ... and besides, you really were not supposed to hit girls in general, or your mom. It was just rude.

So, Goten was having a hard time putting his heart into it and giving it his all like he should have been. This was not like when he sparred with Trunks, or Gohan, or - on the rarest of occasions - Vegeta, when the Prince worked out with the two of them. Then, he was not afraid to hit his opponent.

"You can't keep avoiding me if you want to get better, Goten! I'm not going to go easy on you. Now remember your blocks, and strike back at me. Don't hold back!"

As promised, Chi-Chi did not let up. She rained blows down on him with fury. Although he kept his arms up and kept blocking, he was caught off guard when she reversed directions and snapped a front-kick into his chest, knocking him off his feet and onto his bottom.

For a second, tears sprung to the youngest Son's eyes. His mom had hit him, really hit him! He was surprised and stunned, and then he got mad. If she wanted a fight, he would give her one.

Goten got back to his feet, his face set in a stern expression, and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Something had changed. Suddenly this was not his mother, but someone who had struck him.

Without a word, he rushed at Chi-Chi, struck back with sudden ferocity and came at her with all he had. The thrill of the fight always did something to Goten; he felt an odd current rush through his body, and he powered up without thinking about it.

His raven black hair stood up on end like he had been shocked, his body buzzed with energy as his Ki enveloped him. Goten imagined himself surrounded by the golden light that infused his entire form and traveled from head to toe as he transformed for the first time.

Chi-Chi had always said that his dad was the strongest man in the world and maybe the entire universe, and now he felt powerful too, like he could do anything in the world ... just like his dad.

Boy, was his mom going to be proud!

Although he had not learned to fly yet, he was super strong and fast. He did not hesitate, but collided with Chi-Chi and pushed her back with such force that she was knocked off her feet and flew through the air, just like she had wings, then landed roughly and tumbled to a stop.

"Mom! Mom, are you okay?" He rushed to his mother's side and knelt next to her. Now he felt bad, he had not meant to hit her so hard; he had just gotten so excited that he had forgotten to pull his punches.

Chi-Chi sat up slowly, one hand to her head. Her ebony dark eyes were wide with fear, and she stared at her youngest son with a horrified look on her face.

Goten worried that maybe he had struck too hard, and really hurt his mom. Prince Vegeta had always told him that he should watch his strength when sparring with non-Saiyans because they were weak and could get hurt, but then Vegeta thought everyone was weak.

"Mom? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to." Goten hung his head and sniffled. "I'm really sorry, but you said not to hold back..."

Chi-Chi's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds, then she managed to stutter, "Goten... just look at your hair! You're a - a... Super Saiyan!"

Even though he could not see it, Goten touched his hair. It stood straight up and spiked out. "I am? You mean, like Gohan?"

"This can't be happening. Not to you too, not to my little boy." Chi-Chi placed her hands over her face. Her body shook and her shoulders slumped. "Now you're a monster, too!"

At first, Goten thought he had heard wrong. Had his mother just called him a monster? That couldn't be right! She was supposed to be proud of him, not mad.

"Mom?" That wonderful warm sensation leaked away, his hair turned black, and he suddenly felt cold and empty.

"Not another monster in this family," Chi-Chi whispered. "I thought that tail surgery would help..."

Goten's face fell at his mother's words. Unconsciously, he glanced back where, at one time, his tail had been - or so he'd been told.

"Mom ... do you think Gohan is a monster? What about Dad? Was he a monster too?" Goten spoke softly, afraid to hear the answer.

Chi-Chi shook her head in a quick negation, anger and fear present in equal parts on her face. She set her mouth in a thin line and her eyes were dark with emotion. "Of course not, but I never want you to do ... that ... again, Goten. Do you understand me? I don't want you to be like them, like those delinquents!"

Goten did not know what to say anymore. He was confused and hurt... his mother wasn't proud at all, she hated him and Goten, and his Dad, and Trunks, and Vegeta too ... All monsters...

He stared at his mother, and hot tears spilled down his cheeks. Without another word, he turned and ran away from her at top speed, wailing in pain.

"Goten, come back here," Chi-Chi called, but Goten ignored her and fled.


	2. Best Friends

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, faved and followed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Heartbroken, Goten ran to the safety of Grampa Gohan's tiny white shack. The rooms were dusty and the windows covered with a fine layer of dirt, but Goten did not care. He retreated to his safe place, crawled onto the old mattress, then pulled his knees up to his chest to cry. What had he done wrong to make his mother call him names?

Mount Paozu could be an isolated and quiet place at the best of times and when you were the only child within a twenty-mile radius, it could get downright lonely. Sure, it was great to have open spaces to run in and forests to explore, but when you were sad and needed someone to talk to it was the worst. His best friend lived hundreds of miles away in West City, and Gohan was pretty much in another universe most of the time.

Soon after he had ran away, Gohan heard Chi-Chi knock on the blue double doors - once, then twice. When he did not answer, she spoke in a gentle tone that was completely unlike the way she had scolded and berated him just minutes before. "Goten, honey, I'm so sorry. If you want to continue your training, you can come on out. And afterwards I can make you a nice snack. Would you like that?"

The young boy sniffled miserably and scrubbed at his face with the sleeve of his gi. "Go away," he muttered. "I don't wanna train anymore."

Silence stretched out and Chi-Chi did not reply. Goten waited for his mom to barge in, demand that he come out _right now_ like she usually would, but this time she remained outside. Goten could see her figure hovering, fist ready to knock again, but she didn't.

"All right, Goten." Chi-Chi's voice sounded full of sadness. "I'm going back to the house now. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. You just take your time."

Goten crept to the window and rubbed a spot clean with his sleeve so that he could peer out and see if she was actually leaving. After further hesitation, she turned and walked away past the bathtub, and back into the house.

Wow. His mom had never backed down like _that_ before. She must have really felt bad! Yet he was not ready to forgive her yet. Goten went back to the room that had belonged to his father, sat down again, and turned his black eyes up to the ceiling where a family of spiders had made their webby home.

"Hey Dad, it's me again. I don't know if you're watchin' but I'm a Super Saiyan now, just like you. I hope _you're_ proud of me, 'cause Mom's not. I don't get why not, though. I thought she'd be super proud of me!"

Goten often talked to his father out loud when he needed comfort or advice. Of course, he got neither in this empty shell of a home, but it still made him feel better to pretend that his dad was there listening, being all strong and confident, and telling him that everything was gonna be alright.

The evening set in and the sky began to turn a rosy pink, turning the inside of the shack into a glowing red ruby, that unique color you could only see at that special time of day. It meant that supper would be done and he would have to go back and face his mother.

"Goooooten!" Chi-Chi leaned out of the front door, red like the sky, and called out. "It's dinner time!"

Goten was still a little bit upset, in spite of being an even-natured child and actually considered skipping dinner because he was still a bit mad at his mom. But his traitor stomach growled so loud that he swore it echoed, reminding him that he was starving and had forgotten his snack earlier. He sighed and puffed out his cheeks, then stood up and brushed his gi off.

With great reluctance, he walked across the spring green front yard towards the Son house. He had not cleaned up after the match and he knew his mother would not like it if he came to the table in his workout clothes.

Chi-Chi busied herself setting the table and Gohan was on the phone - probably with Videl - chattering away, so neither paid him much mind when he entered and went up to his room to change. He put on a pair of jeans with holes in the knees, and a T-shirt that Bulma had made for him that said 'Goten Son' in bold lettering.

Bulma had a weird thing about making shirts with people's names on them. She had made an entire set for the Son family, but only Goten tended to wear his. Was she afraid they'd forget their names and needed a reminder? Goten shrugged, it was just one of those odd things about the Briefs that he did not understand.

He washed up and then came down to the dinner table, his face scrubbed clean and red, took his seat and placed the napkin over his lap like a proper young man. Chi-Chi smiled down at him with her usual warm expression of fondness, as if she had not said the most horrible thing to him a little while ago, and doled out generous helpings of beef and turnip stew into their bowls. White rice in a steamer, several small bowls of pickled vegetables, and hot rolls from the oven completed the meal. The sight and smell of food awakened the young half-Saiyan's giant appetite and he almost forgot that he was mad or sad as he dug in with gusto.

"Mmmm! This is really good," he mumbled through a mouthful of food. Chi-Chi turned that critical eye on him, but before she could scold him, Goten apologized. "Oh sorry, Mom … I forgot my manners."

He tucked his head, ashamed, and remembered that he was not talking to Chi-Chi.

Dinner at the Son house was usually a time of chatter and clatter where the small family discussed how their day had gone, but today's meal was silent except for the clack of dishes and the sounds of chewing. Goten kept quiet, his eyes cast downward to his plate, as he inhaled his food quick as he could then wiped his mouth. Normally he would ask for seconds, but not this night.

"I'm done with my plate, Mom. May I be excused?"

Gohan stopped in mid-chew, chopsticks suspended, and gave his little brother a quizzical look. "You're turning down seconds? Are you sick?"

Goten rolled his shoulders. "No … I, uh, just wanna go back to my room for a while until Bulma shows up. Can I go, please Mom?" He made hesitant eye contact with his mother then, in hopes that she would not drag it out and would just let him go.

Chi-Chi hesitated. Her porcelain face showed her conflict, but in the end, she sighed and nodded. "All right. Please put your dishes in the sink, rinse them, and go get packed up."

"Yes, Mom. Thanks for dinner." Goten did not need to be told what to do after he was done eating. He did the same things every night, yet still Chi-Chi felt the need to remind him. He did not look back as he headed up the stairs to pack up his weekend bag, so he did not notice the concerned stares that followed him.

* * *

Later, after the food had been put away and the dishes cleaned up, Gohan came upstairs and once again sat at his desk. Goten had curled up on his bed and busied himself playing a handheld game that Trunks had given him so that he would not have to talk. He just was not ready yet.

The delaying tactic only worked for so long before Gohan stood up, stretched, then came and sat down next to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Goten kept his eyes fixed on the tiny screen, but Gohan did not get the hint. "... yeah."

"Did mom get on your case again?"

Goten really wanted to confide in his big brother, but he did not want to drag Gohan into it.

"Sort of …It's not really a big deal," he lied.

The older Son patted Goten gently on the shoulder. "Okay. I'll let you be. But remember that you're my kid brother. You can talk to me about anything, you know?"

"Thanks, Gohan." Goten looked up from his game and smiled, a wan reflection of his usual jubilant grin, and returned to his electronic distraction.

When he heard voices coming from downstairs later, he rolled off his bed and stuck his feet into his house slippers. "Oh, I gotta go. I think Bulma's here. Bye, Gohan."

He tossed the video game in with the rest of his stuff, slung his backpack over one shoulder and ran down the stairs, taking them in leaps and bounds. He could not wait to get over to Trunks' place and forget about what had happened earlier.

Bulma Briefs was dressed in designer capris, a form-fitting ivory cap sleeve tee, and her signature red neck scarf of the finest China silk. She was talking with Chi-Chi while typing away busily on her cellphone.

The bluenette beamed down at Goten when he bounded into the room, ready to go, his reticence temporarily overcome by excitement. "Hello, Goten! You all packed up and ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am." Goten was raised to be polite.

"Great! There's no need to be so formal." Bulma winked at him and smiled. "How about we stop by a video store and pick up some movies on the way back?"

"Sure, that would be great, Mrs. Briefs!"

"Bulma, make sure that the films are educational and appropriate for his age group," Chi-Chi amended, her balled hands placed upon her hips. "I won't have him watching scary movies. It gives him nightmares."

Goten groaned inwardly. His mother knew just how to ruin everything. "Mooom… you're embarrassing me."

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. I've got this. We won't get anything too mature, I promise." Bulma placed one hand over her heart as if swearing an oath, then turned to Goten and gave him a quick conspiratorial wink. "Let's hit the road then, kiddo!"

Goten started out the door, but Chi-Chi stopped him. "Here Bulma, this should help." She gave Bulma some Zeni from her purse, then leaned down to plant a kiss upon Goten's forehead like she did every weekend before he left. It was a weekly routine, but this time Goten did not say anything, just tucked his head.

Bulma waved the offer away, as she did every week, with a smile. "Never mind that, Chi-Chi. You know your money's no good with us. I'll have him back Sunday night, in time for dinner."

Glad that the ritual was over, Goten shifted the pack and headed for the doorway ahead of Bulma. He was trying his hardest to seem casual about it but it was a difficult feat as Chi-Chi stood in the middle of the room and wrung her hands.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to your mom, honey." Bulma was a keen observer; she had to know something was up.

Goten stopped, looked up and pleaded wordlessly with her not to make a big deal, not to ask. "Okay… Bye, Mom, I'll see you Sunday night."

Chi-Chi said nothing else but simply walked them to the door, and waved.

Goten tossed his weekend bag in the back seat of Bulma's Capsule car then climbed into the front seat next to her. Trunks sat in the back of the vehicle, a collection of bags and wrappers on the other seat, indications of an earlier shopping spree.

"Hey Goten! I just got some awesome new toys and games, you wanna see 'em?" The purple haired Briefs beamed and waved at his best friend.

"Yeah, sure." His voice lacked its usual enthusiasm. He was not really his usual self, as he was still thinking about what his mom had said. But still, Goten turned around in his seat to look over Trunks' loot.

"Goten, seatbelt please," Bulma reminded, and Goten did as told.

That didn't stop Trunks, though. He leaned forward through the gap and showed off his new collection of action figures, his new gaming console complete with the latest fighting games. "And there's all these stupid clothes that Mom bought me too, y'know like socks and stuff… but who cares about that?"

Goten pretended to be interested as Trunks prattled on about his new possessions, his trophies, the teams he was on at school, including track. Trunks liked to boast that he was the fastest kid on the team; Trunks liked to boast a lot. He got it from his dad, but at least he _had_ one. So Goten nodded at the appropriate pauses so that Trunks thought he was listening. Honestly, he did not feel too happy; the last thing he wanted to hear about was Trunks' stuff, but he was glad to have something to take his mind off of how upset he was. He wondered if Trunks' mom ever called _him_ a monster.

The young Son usually loved spending weekends at the Briefs' place. It was like a vacation of sorts where he could be spoiled rotten and have a break from the strict rules that Chi-Chi imposed. After picking him up, Bulma would take him and Trunks out to eat and would let him choose the restaurant. Most of the time, Goten chose a burger place and would order milkshakes and fries, things that his health-conscious mother would never let him touch. Afterward, they often went to a mall or a game store where Bulma purchased whatever they wanted, but apparently, today Trunks could not wait.

Trunks had an awesome video game and movie collection that would be the envy of many small libraries and a giant TV to go with them. Usually whenever Goten came over, the two boys preferred to spar with each other instead of sitting down in front of a screen, but a Friday night watching films and stuffing forbidden foods in their faces was too much fun to pass up.

After a run for snacks and ice cream and movies, they would return to Capsule Corp, watch movies and stay up far too late, also something that Chi-Chi would not allow. It was their secret, Bulma always said with a wink. Goten lived for the weekends to break up the monotony of homeschooling and working in the radish fields. And he had looked forward to training too, but now he wasn't sure about that at all.

Trunks was just so lucky and he didn't even realize it! Not only was his family rich, but he lived in a huge house with an atrium and animals, he got to go to school and make all sorts of friends, and he always got the coolest things before anyone else did. Granted, Trunks always shared his toys with Goten and Bulma was like a second mom.

She fed him, took him out with the family and sometimes bought him things he needed that Chi-Chi, a single parent, could not afford. Like clothing and shoes that were not hand-me-downs. One year, Bulma had purchased Goten's textbooks when the family had a bad harvest and Chi-Chi could barely afford to feed her two boys.

And whenever he stayed with Trunks, he was able to eat whatever kind of food he wanted, as much as he wanted … which was a lot. Honestly, Bulma spoiled him rotten … because she could.

Sometimes, he did not want to leave Capsule Corp when Sunday night rolled around. He did not want to go back to the little house nestled on the edge of the forest, back to the quiet countryside where his main companions were the forest creatures. Sometimes, he wished that he could stay with the Briefs and be a normal boy...go to school, have friends, go to parks, play games, have a dad.

Sometimes Goten felt a little guilty about it, but not this day. Today, he wanted to be in a place where people wanted him around, where they did not think he was a freak or were afraid of him. Where he could just be himself.

" _You're a monster … don't do it again … don't be like them ..."_

 _Crack!_

Trunks hit Goten square in the face, bloodying his nose and sending him back on his bottom for the second time that week. He had not been paying attention to the fight; instead, his mother's awful words kept echoing in his head.

"Owwwwwww," Goten wailed and pinched his nostrils with one hand to stop the bleeding. His face flushed red with embarrassment as he stood back up. "What did you do that for, Trunks?"

"Because you let your guard down, duh! What'dya let me hit you for, anyway?" The older boy stopped bouncing from one foot to another. His powerful golden aura faded and his hair faded back to its normal purple hue as he returned to his normal form, curiosity on his features.

"I didn't let you. I just got … distracted." Goten spoke in a nasal tone. His nose had started to swell and sting, his eyes watered, but he would not admit that it hurt to Trunks.

Trunks scrunched his face up and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what's going on with you, anyways? You've been acting all weird since last night."

"Nothing." Goten looked to the ground, put an arm behind his head and scratched his neck, then sighed. He powered down as well, felt empty as always when not in Super Saiyan form.

"Oh ... c'mon. Something's gotta be wrong. Unless you _like_ being hit in the face," Trunks suggested, only half-kidding.

"Shut up, Trunks." Goten's eyebrows drew together as he frowned. He crossed his arms and sat down, ending the fight for good.

"Don't you want to spar anymore?" Trunks squatted down next to his friend, his hands on his haunches, and huffed.

"No. I don't want to get in trouble with my mom anymore. She's mad at me. She … she called me a monster." The younger Son felt the tears beginning to collect in the corners of his eyes as he thought about it. "Sorry, Trunks, I just don't feel like it right now. Maybe later."

"She said _what_?" Trunks' mouth hung open in astonishment. His eyebrows rose up and he blinked a few times. The expression was similar to the one Chi-Chi had worn before - utter disbelief. "Why?"

"Because … because I'm a Super Saiyan now. Because I'm like Dad and Gohan. You're lucky, Trunks. Your mom doesn't get mad at you for things like that. Oh, _please_ don't tell anyone I can become a Super Saiyan...I don't wanna get in any more trouble," Goten pleaded. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks and he did not care right then if Trunks made fun of him for it.

Instead of laughing or taunting, Trunks sat beside him on the warm spring grass and hung his arms over his knees. "Wow. That's rough. My mom does get angry if I spend too much time training, I guess, but she'd never say anything like that! But yeah, I get keeping it a secret. Papa doesn't know I can go SS yet, he'd be soooo angry to find out! He'd give me a huge lecture about it."

The two half-Saiyans sat side by side in the lush grass, picking long blades and blowing through them to see who could make them whistle. Neither really wanted to talk because neither one knew the right thing to say. And sometimes, little boys know when silence between friends can be more healing than words, that friendship can be better than Band-Aids.

* * *

 **A/N - I always reply to comments from the previous chapter at the end of the new one. I appreciate each review.**

* * *

 **Mentalcase50: Glad you liked it, thanks so much for taking the time to encourage me. I hope you enjoy Chapter two just as much.**

 **LilahMontgomery: Thanks for reviewing, I always look forward to hearing from you. Goten is always portrayed as easy-going … but words hurt.**

 **Guest: This story was born from that very idea – that parents often don't think about what comes out of their mouths around their children. It astounded me that no one in the Son family seemed to think that calling a seven year old names would damage his self-esteem.**


	3. All About Tails

Goten and Trunks lay on their backs in the lush green turf. The boys gazed up at the brilliant blue sky over West City and allowed the afternoon sun to warm them. A slight breeze tousled their locks, then moved on and rustled the leaves of the trees nearby. Goten felt content as he lay still with his head propped up on his arms, a blade of grass between his lips, and watched the clouds. As he meditated on their shapes, he allowed his mind to wander free. Whenever darker thoughts about his father or his mother threatened to intrude upon his good mood, Goten pushed them aside. He did not want to spend his weekend with Trunks moping around and spoiling their fun. It was also not in his nature to hold onto a bad mood. Usually, the younger Son let things slide off his back, but today he was having difficulties with it

Next to him, Trunks cleared his throat as if preparing to speak, then was the first to break the silence. "How's your nose, Goten? Do you want my Mom to look at it?"

Goten prodded experimentally at his nose and then winced. Although it had stopped bleeding a while back and did not seem twisted or broken, it was still sore to the touch. "Nah." He rolled his shoulders. He did not want to seem like a baby either so he said, "It's fine."

" 'Kay. If you're sure. Sorry I hit ya so hard… but next time, you should dodge." The older boy grinned at his best friend so that Goten knew he was just poking fun and not making fun of him.

"It's okay … I shoulda been paying better attention." Goten trailed off, still lost in his thoughts. He just could not seem to shake them off.

What if… what if his mother did not want to train him anymore because she was scared of him? Then Goten would fall behind and Trunks would kick his butt whenever they trained. Trunks, like his dad, never held back when he fought and that wouldn't be any fun. At all. Next, Goten thought about his nose and what Chi-Chi would say when she saw it. Would it bruise up later? Would his eyes go black? Injuries were part of martial arts, but Goten did not want any more reasons for his Mom to be mad at him. Maybe Trunks was right and he _should_ let Bulma take look at it, but the last time he'd hurt himself she'd placed a raw steak on the injury. Bleh… But at least he got to eat it afterward.

One time when the boys were sparring, Trunks had gotten an arm broken and it had required minor surgery. Neither Bulma or Vegeta had made a big deal out of it, but if something like that happened to Goten … well … his mom would have flipped out over it. Chi-Chi was way too overprotective - everyone said so - and it wasn't like he was going to break or something. It was kinda unfair, too, since she had let older brother Gohan go on galactic adventures, with their Dad too, when he was younger than Goten was right now!

The thought of injuries and surgery reminded Goten of something he'd overheard, something odd that Chi-Chi had whispered at the end of their last fight, something she had probably not meant for him to overhear. Something about surgery, _tail_ surgery.

Goten had never really thought about tails much. He'd always thought he had been born without one. He knew that full-blooded Saiyans were supposed to have tails. He also knew that Gohan had one as a young boy, and so had his Dad, so maybe it ran in the Son family… although Gohan's was long gone and he refused to say what had happened. And now that he thought about it, it was odd that he didn't.

Neither Trunks nor Vegeta had tails. Goten had heard stories that Vegeta had lost his in a fight with his Dad … but Trunks never had one. Or had he … and something had happened to him as well? Maybe it wasn't true that all Saiyans were supposed to have tails … or maybe it was something about having a human mother? But then, that didn't explain Gohan…

Maybe Trunks would know more. His Dad was the Prince of All Saiyans. So if anyone knew about that stuff it would have to to be Vegeta, right? But maybe it was a sensitive subject, maybe it was supposed to be a secret for some reason, and Trunks wasn't supposed to say anything. Goten supposed he could ask Vegeta himself, but the Saiyan warrior could be downright scary when in a bad mood … and maybe the fact that he didn't have his tail any more might be a sore spot. No … it was definitely safer to ask Trunks' opinion.

Goten shuffled his feet in the thick lawn and scrunched his face in conflict as he worked up the nerve to ask his best friend about it. He hoped Trunks would not be offended.

"Hey Trunks ... can I ask you something?" Goten looked shyly at the other half-Saiyan and chewed at his lip, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, sure," Trunks drawled but kept staring at the sky.

"What happened to your, um ..." Goten trailed off, scratched at the back of his head, then drew a deep breath and continued on. "...What happened to your tail?"

Trunks turned on his side so that he was face to face with Goten. The purple haired demi-Saiyan then wrinkled his nose up in an almost comical way. "My _what_?"

Oh no… Trunks was gonna get mad... But they were best friends, and best friends were supposed to be able to talk about anything, right?

"Um, you know … your _tail_." Goten pointed at his backside, where his own tail should have been. "Mom said I was born with a tail but it was removed when I was a baby. I have a scar and everything. You're a half-Saiyan like me, so I was just wondering ... Did you have one too when you were born or did you have to have an operation?"

"Nah, I never had a tail." Trunks stopped, tapped one finger on his chin, and thought about it. "Or... at least I don't _think_ so. Maybe I did have one when I was a baby an' Mom just never said anything about. Why?"

"Well…" The younger boy shifted so that he was half sitting, and rubbed the back oh his neck in an unconscious gesture. "The other day, I heard my mom say she'd had my tail taken off on purpose, instead of it being an accident like she's said before... I don't think I was supposed to hear that, though. Did your mom cut yours off, too?"

"What?" Trunks' eyebrows rose up, and he looked horrified. He sat up straight, his young face knitted in an expression of concern. "No way! Mom would never do _anything_ like that, and I think Papa would kill anyone who tried. Besides, it'd be really weird having a tail. It would mess me up while I was sparring, or running track. I mean, what would I do with it in school? Don't you think it would be weird? Nah … I'm glad I don't have one."

"Oh." Goten sighed. "I guess it's not a big deal then."

"Nah … you're better off without it."

Goten dropped the subject. Trunks did not seem to think it was that important, but it still seemed like a big deal, at least to Goten's mind. The loss of an entire appendage seemed like it should have been a very big deal indeed.

* * *

 **And now to the responses. Thank you to all who took the time to let me know what you think. Your comments mean a lot to me**

* * *

 **Kitty in the Box: Thank you! Every time I watched that scene where Chichi criticized Goten, I just couldn't believe how no one seemed to be bothered. Goten's lucky to have Trunks, and I too love their friendship. And I think Vegeta is just jealous!**

 **Vegebulluv: I agree, those two are like brothers and their friendship is a wonderful thing. Thanks for the complements, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Since they are so close, it only makes sense they would talk about it. We know Chichi cares about Goten, but moms often have a funny way of showing it. I think that Goten has a right to be upset as well…**

 **Guest: You're spot on! Sad but true, for the most part, but we can hope that the writing for female characters improves. If not, that's what fanfic is for**

 **Mentalcase: Thanks! I can't guarantee I'll be able to put in Gohan or Piccolo in the near future, but I'll try to at least give them a cameo.**

 **Travass99: Glad you've liked it so far… sorry it's taken me a bit to return to writing.**


	4. Questions

Saturday night was pizza night at the Briefs house, at least when Goten spent the weekend. Bulma would order in ten sheet pizzas loaded with toppings, and each boy had their own. Vegeta consumed the remaining pizzas on his own, while Bulma ate a salad to 'watch her figure'. Goten gleefully loaded his with every meat imaginable and loads of extra cheese; all the things that would cause Chi-Chi to have an aneurysm if she only knew. Along with the pizzas, they feasted on buckets of drippy yummy wings, massive garlic breadsticks, and big glasses of soda. For dessert, the boys made their own sundaes from the sundae bar. The Briefs did not mess around when it came to a feast.

After supper, the two half-Saiyans dashed full speed to the movie room. Their arms were loaded up with snacks as if they had not eaten enough to feed small countries less than a half hour ago, ready for another evening of overindulgence, stomach aches, and way too much sugar. Trunks and Goten settled into the oversized couches and began to work their way through the mounds of goodies.

Trunks was a fan of superhero movies, while Goten liked the older kung-fu flicks. The two had gotten into explosive arguments over which genre was better so many times that Bulma had decided they would take turns choosing a film.

Tonight, Trunks got to go first, something that he gloated about while he put on the newest comic hero film for their viewing pleasure. It was full of loud explosions, flashy special effects, and hand-to-hand combat… everything that young boys loved. Ultraman was Trunks' current favorite hero; he wore a battle suit, flew, and fought crime. Goten was not really a fan of Ultraman, but the movies were always great fun and he was able to hang out with his best friend way past his bedtime watching things that his mother did not approve of.

However, this night Goten had a hard time focusing on the movie. The younger Son sat quiet and shoved caramel popcorn by the handfuls into his mouth, barely tasting it. Although he stared at the giant screen, his mind was elsewhere. His eye still hurt from the earlier sparring match and had started to turn colors in spite of the ice pack that Bulma had applied. And his heart still hurt, too.

Next to him, Trunks shouted in excitement as Ultraman battled imaginary foes, sometimes bouncing off the oversized couch to imitate the fight scenes. Goten didn't get it, not really. The battles were super lame in comparison to what the two half-Saiyans could do. Heck, Ultraman couldn't even use ki, and his skills were nothing next to Vegeta and the other Z-fighters. Even Krillin could kick the characters' butts!

Goten drained his massive tub of soda dry and continued to suck at the straw as it made a rattling and empty sound. He didn't realize he was doing it until Trunks punched him in the arm.

"Hey, cut it out!"

"Cut what out?" Goten snapped out of his daze and looked up at his best friend, who scowled down at him.

"That annoying noise, dummy!" Trunks pointed at the empty glass, a pouty expression of childish displeasure on his face. " Are you even _watching_? You're missing all the best parts!"

Goten blinked, then stared down at his glass. The soda was long gone and only ice remained. "Sorry Trunks… Sure - It's great so far!" Goten gave his usual wide smile and hoped that Trunks would be fooled. He wasn't.

"What's with you? We've been waiting on ''Ultraman Two' for _months_ now! It's brand new, Mom got it just for us, and you're not excited at all." Trunks threw his arms out in frustration and fell back against the cushions.

"I said, I'm watching. Really!"

"C'mon, Goten...wait, you're not still mad about earlier? I'm _sorry_ I punched you in the nose!" Trunks crossed his arms and huffed, a mini version of his father, and totally did not allow Goten to get a word in edgewise. "Oh, by the way, your bruise is gonna look awesome! You should tell people you got it fighting bad guys." Trunks grinned, threw a couple of kicks and punches in Goten's direction, then sighed in an overdramatic fashion when Goten did not rise to the bait. "If I was gonna be a superhero," Trunks boasted with his hands on his hips. "I wouldn't wear a mask or a helmet."

"But all superheroes wear masks, Trunks," Goten protested, resigned to being dragged into the argument. "It's how they keep their secret identities! Without it, people know who you are. And we're not supposed to let people know we're different … you know, Saiyans."

"Duh-doy! That's the idea. I would want people to know it's me! My mom's the richest person in the world, so I can have all the coolest tech and cars and stuff … and everyone will think I'm just using gadgets to do all my cool moves, just like Ultraman!" Trunks struck what he thought was a heroic pose and shadow boxed at imaginary foes. "All those villains wouldn't stand a chance! The Great Saiyaman isn't the only one who could be a hero. So, you _sure_ you're not mad about losing earlier?"

Goten frowned at Trunks' flippant reference to his brother. He hated it when Trunks said things like that. At least Gohan was a real, honest to Kami hero! A rare frown crossed the younger boy's features. "I didn't lose, Trunks! I got distracted. And I'm not mad. Can we drop it?"

"Then why are you all mopey and stuff? I mean, you usually talk all the time and you're just staring off into space. It's kind of a bummer." Trunks grabbed the bowl of popcorn out of Goten's hands, then leaned back again. His overlong bangs flopped into his face, and he blew at them. "These things usually don't bug you."

Sometimes, Trunks could be really irritating and insensitive. Right now was one of those times. No, he was not mad about getting hurt or losing. He had gotten over that a few minutes after they had stopped, and he really didn't care. It was just a sparring match, and that was not what was on his mind. Goten paused and chewed at the inside of his cheek. He really didn't want to ruin their fun, he really didn't. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about his mom, about what she'd said earlier. And Trunks, well, he had made it clear that he didn't care at all about his tail. He'd never had one to care about! Then there was Vegeta. What if he asked the prince, and he got mad, or even worse, laughed?

Goten curled his fingers up, took a deep breath and hitched up his courage. He was a Saiyan. Saiyans were brave. "Could … can you talk to your Dad for me, Trunks?"

"About what?"

"About … um, tails. I'd ask my dad. But he's kinda dead…" Goten trailed off, then rolled his shoulders, his expression distant and sad. To distract himself, he picked up a bowl of chips and started in on them.

"Uh, I guess so…" Trunks shrugged, a nonchalant gesture. His eyes were once again glued to the screen. "I mean, we're still watching the movie. Can't it wait until we're done? And why are you asking me to do it? Why don't you just go and ask him yourself?"

"Don't know if you noticed, Trunks, but your dad is really scary! One time I asked him for a sandwich after we all sparred, and he growled at me! I thought he was gonna punch me."

"Dad would never... but you did ask him for food. Never get in the way of Papa and food." Trunks snickered, then realized his friend wasn't laughing along. "You're being a baby, Goten. It's not a big deal, you'll see. Come on." Trunks waved a hand, then scrambled out of the couch and took off down the hall, leaving a mess of popcorn and chips strewn across the floor and the movie still on.

Goten followed after a slight hesitation, unsure that talking to the volatile Saiyan was such a good idea. He had been in a bad mood earlier that day. Maybe Trunks was right, and it wasn't a big deal at all and he should just forget about it. Besides, Goten knew that Vegeta never liked answering questions. He barely seemed to like Trunks - or anybody - for that matter. It kinda made Goten a little sad, but at least … at least he was around and did stuff with Trunks. Lucky him! Although his dad was gone, at least Gohan was there. And his Mom too, or at least he had thought so until yesterday.

 _Trunks is right,_ Goten thought, _I usually don't let these things bug me. I wish I could just forget it._

The door to Bulma's study was open, which meant she was open for visitors. Trunks still rapped a few times on the doorframe with his knuckles before he walked in and approached. At the knock, Bulma looked up from her papers. She blinked a few times, then a tender smile came onto her face and she reached out to gently ruffle Trunks' unruly purple locks. "Hi boys, what's up? Did you go through all of your snacks already?"

"Nah, we're good." Trunks tolerated the maternal affection for a few seconds before he scrunched his face a little in annoyance. "Hey Mom, do you know where Papa is?"

Bulma tapped the mechanical pencil she held onto the desk a few times, back in her oversized leather chair, the springs creaked. "Have you looked in the GR, honey? He usually likes to work out after dinner." She glanced at the analog clock, an antique that had hung in the lab longer than she had been alive. "On second thought, I'll bet he's eating. Actually, I'd check the kitchen."

Bulma had it right. The boys found Vegeta in the family kitchen, seated at the island. He was still in his workout clothes with a sweaty towel flung around his neck. Clearly, he had not bothered to change yet. The Saiyan had already prepared a protein shake as a snack and was in the process of creating a giant sandwich stacked high with an assortment of meats, cheeses, lettuce, and toppings. Vegeta had already brought out a platter of appetizers, a bowl of fruit salad, and a generous helping of steamed rice. When the boys came in, Vegeta did not appear to notice them. He was too wrapped up in his food prep. Trunks grabbed a couple of bags of chips and pretzels out of the cupboards while Goten raided the fridge for more soda while they waited for Vegeta to acknowledge them. Why not, they were in the kitchen after all.

After a bit of cluttering around and making noise, Trunks crawled up on one of the stools next to his father, and Goten clambered up next to Trunks. That finally got Vegeta's attention. He looked up from his overloaded sub, raised one eyebrow in a sort of greeting at the two boys but did not Prince of Saiyans had manners, after all, and did not like to speak with his mouth full.

"Hi Papa," Trunks greeted. He grabbed a can of coke and popped the tab, then took a noisy sip. He did not notice Vegeta's subconscious flinch at the noise. "Are you done working out?"

Vegeta grumbled around his mouthful of food, and then fixed his ebony stare on his son. He did not seem amused. "Don't ask idiotic questions, Trunks. I hate idle chit chat."

Trunks' smile faded a bit, and he looked crestfallen. The older boy chewed at his lower lip and then glanced over at his best friend, a bit embarrassed after just defending his father earlier.

Instead of taking the opportunity to say 'I told you so', Goten pretended not to notice. He just elbowed Trunks in the ribs then leaned in closer to whisper in his friend's ear. "Ask him. Please, Trunks."

Vegeta's hearing worked perfectly fine, and his thick eyebrows knit together in a picture of annoyance. "If you two want something, speak up"

Trunks shoved a handful of chips in his mouth and crunched then, clearly looking for an excuse not to have to speak. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence all around the table, Trunks glanced over at Goten, then sighed. "Oh okay. You owe me, Goten!" Despite his earlier assertion that Vegeta was approachable, the truth was that sometimes the grumpy Saiyan was difficult to talk to **,** and Trunks didn't like it when his father was short with him. "Um… I had a question about babies."

Vegeta stopped in mid-chew. His mouth hung open, then his jaws shut and he eyed Trunks in a confused manner. It was so quiet that the ticking from the clock over the counter sounded like drum beats. The prince then swallowed and systematically wiped his hands on his sweatpants. "Tch. If you want to know where babies come from, go ask your mother."

First Trunks and then Goten burst into giggles, hands over their mouths. "No, Papa. I know _that_ already," the older boy said in a boastful tone. "Mom already told me about how human babies are made! But she doesn't know anything about Saiyan babies. Are all Saiyans born with tails? Did you have one when you were born?"

"What?" Vegeta scowled, caught off guard. "Of course I did."

"So what happened to it?"

Vegeta had not talked to Trunks much about Saiyan tails. Sure, you also needed one to turn into an Oozaru. But that didn't seem to matter much now, because everyone was super strong. His dad and Gohan and Goku all could become Super Saiyans, so why would it matter if you couldn't turn into a giant hairy ape? Besides, Gohan had told him stories about when his dad had been a kid and become one and had run around and trashed things. What was so awesome about _that_? That part seemed like more of a problem, really, but it didn't seem like the thing to say to Vegeta. It would probably get him a rant about Saiyan Pride and Saiyan Heritage. But yet the more he thought about it, the cooler the idea seemed. Can you imagine, a superhero with a tail?

A low growl came from the flustered prince. "It was cut off in battle. End of story, Trunks."

Trunks, however, did not know when to take a hint. He took another handful of chips, then continued on. "So …. If Saiyans are supposed to have tails, then where's mine?"

"What do you _mean_ where's your tail? Why are you asking me these questions, boy?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and his sandwich lay on his plate, now forgotten. And Vegeta rarely forgot about food.

"Well..." Trunks licked at his lips, then twiddled his thumbs in growing nervousness. "Because me and Goten were talking earlier, and Goten said he lost his tail when he was a baby. So I thought maybe something happened to mine, too."

"Tch! Goten wasn't born with one and neither were you." Vegeta growled, looking more uncomfortable than usual. Bulma was usually the one who dealt with such lines of questioning. Besides, he did not like talking about his past, and Trunks knew that. Or he should have."You're talking nonsense, Trunks."

Still oblivious to the building storm, Trunks continued on. "I'm not making it up, Papa! He did have one, and Goten wouldn't lie to me! He said that his mom cut it off when he was a baby …" The half-Saiyan paused for a few seconds, then drew in a shaky breath as a new and disturbing thought occurred to him: had his Mom and Dad also done that to _him_?

Trunks did not get to ask his next question before Vegeta went off. His Ki spiked in a pulse that made both boys hair stand up on end. The Saiyan's face turned a dark red, and his hands twitched. Next, Vegeta slapped his hands onto the table. Both Goten and Trunks jumped in surprise. He rose to his feet, unable to remain seated. "She did _what_? Are you telling me that harpy cut off her son's tail?"

"Um…." Trunks suddenly felt very sorry he had brought the subject up.` His papa was super scary when he was mad, and this was the maddest he'd ever seen his father. "Maybe I just heard it wrong," the boy squeaked out.

"It's just like that woman! Screeching about monsters, controlling Kakarot, and now … mutilating her own child and taking away his heritage!" Vegeta practically frothed at the mouth as he ranted.

Trunks had never seen his dad so infuriated. He was a bit scared and unsure of what to do next. Beside him, Goten turned white, and slowly slid down off of his seat, worry on his features. "Papa, it's okay... Goku doesn't have one, and neither does Gohan."

"That harpy probably cut off their tails, too!"

"Mister Vegeta, you're talking about my mom," Goten said, but no one seemed to have noticed. Vegeta was saying awful things about Chi-Chi and he didn't know what to do about it. Yes, he was still mad at her too. But she was his family; wasn't he supposed to stick up for her? "Um, I think I'm gonna go back to the movie room," Goten whispered, then left.

"I'm sorry, Papa, I didn't mean to make you mad. I just … wondered."His voice trailed off.

Vegeta and Chi-Chi never really got along. The two disagreed on just about everything, and barely tolerated each other Goten didn't have a dad. All he had was his mom, and now.. What if his Papa got so mad at Chichi that he forbade Trunks to hang out with his best friend? That would be the _worst_! Who would Trunks hang out with, play video games with, spar with, go on adventures with? Those kids from school? Yeckkk… they didn't even like Ultraman, and they certainly didn't like fighting. Bor-ring. And they couldn't keep up with Trunks no matter how hard they tried.. No, he couldn't afford to lose his best friend!

"I'm gonna go now." Trunks stuck his hands into his hooded shirt pocket and started to shuffle out of the room, head lowered in a dejected manner. Before he exited, he turned back to his father with a pleading look on his young face. "Please don't be mad at Goten. Okay?"

Vegeta turned his obsidian eyes on his son, regarded him. "Oh, I'm not." The corners of his mouth quirked up. "I'll take care of this." Then Vegeta turned on one heel and left the room without looking back.

* * *

 **A/N: A big thank you to all who have taken the time to read and review, fave and follow. Your reviews matter! Thanks also to my beta reader FireStorm1991. Also, please note that I will not be leaving responses at chapter ends from here on out. Sometimes it takes me a while to write the next chapter, so I would rather reply to each of you individually**

* * *

 **Firestorm1991: Thanks for your reviews, in addition to proofreading! It made me so angry when Chi-chi insulted Goten, and no one seemed to care. Thus, this story. Because kids remember everything their parents say. Also, we don't know if Chi-Chi made any comments to either Goku or Goten. I don't think she apologizes because she doesn't understand the impact her words have. And yeah, losing entire body parts because the artist got lazy … -.-**

 **Vegebulluv: It's always great to see your comments! You're right, Vegeta is not happy to hear that any Saiyan's tail was removed. Can you imagine, lopping off a part of your kid? Trunks never really thought about it before, but he sure has now. And he means well, he's just too much like his dad sometimes.**

 **Bridgeeta913: I think that Goten would really appreciate a nice hug! Instead, he got a punch in the nose from Trunks XD. Thanks for commenting, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Kitty in the Box: Poor Goten's mind has got to be reeling with all the questions. I don't understand why Chi-Chi is so upset either in the show. Perhaps she's worried that Goten will follow in his father's footsteps and lose his kind nature? But like you say, Gohan has had a tail and transformed, and is still a decent person. I wonder part of it is a translation difference… hmm. Both Gohan and Goku have lost their tails several times. And right now, Vegeta isn't likely to be a source of guidance for Goten … his pride is activated! I too have thought that Vegeta was a father figure to Goten. Thanks so much for commenting, and continuing to let me know what you think.**


End file.
